


Gone

by LikeWaterisWet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Poor Cisco, not super accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterisWet/pseuds/LikeWaterisWet
Summary: Cisco never really recovered after Dante's death. Luckily his friends always have his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time posting to AO3 but in no way shape or form is this my first fic (it's not even the first fix I've ever posted). It's rather short and for that I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy, romance is purposely vague so you can draw your own conclusions ;)

His bones chill as his skin melts off. Hot water pours down his back keeping him grounded in the now. The past week had been crazy. Time had passed too quickly and he was left without any time to stop and process everything. Maybe that's a good thing actually. Thinking is a rabbit hole he hates going down, especially when his mood is so negative. He had already been in the shower for a couple minutes washing and going through the movements before he started thinking hard about his life. Everything numbs suddenly. Trying to shake himself out of it he realizes that he can’t move at all. Panic tries it's hardest to set in but a cotton cloud settles down over everything, dulling the feeling of the water flowing around him and any emotions that might come up. The world flashes as his powers try to set everything right but even they can’t fix him. All his muscles relax as he gives in to the scratchy cotton. Blackness covers his eyes and his mind stops. Time slips away and all that’s left of him is a black cloud.

The first thing to return is the coldness surrounding his feet. Blinking, everything rushes back to him. Freezing he blinks again confused to not see his shower wall. Turning his head to the right he becomes aware that he’s laying down on his bed under the covers. A small cough to his left makes him tense for a moment before he relaxes again. His head seems to weigh a ton as he flops it to the left to look at Barry’s concerned face.

“You weren’t moving,” his voice cracks and his cheeks are wet with old tears. A small frown creeps across Cisco’s face as he tries to respond. A cold stone blocks his throat from making a sound as his mouth falls open. The numbness starts to set in again as Barry’s face completely fills his vision. His eyes fall closed and he slips back into the black cotton he just barely escaped from the last time. Small snippets of talking and movement flash in the blackness but they slip away almost as fast as they appear. Time looses its meaning and he’s left floating in a dark void of nothing.

\--

Light streaming in from his window snaps him out of his peaceful sleep. Sitting up he makes sure that each of his limbs is responding before yawning widely. He freezes as the bed shifts beneath him. Turning to the left he sees Barry cuddled underneath his blankets next to him. Panic grips his heart, and for a second he is frozen in place before he scrambles out of his bed falling to the floor with a loud thud. 

Barry wakes up with a start looking around frantically for what made the noise. Sitting up he sees Cisco splayed out on the ground looking at him with big eyes. Breathing out heavily from his nose he flops back on the bed heavily. Closing his eyes he fights off the last dredges of sleep that hang around him in soft silk. Opening his eyes again he tries to think through what he wants to say to calm Cisco down.

“I called a couple times. There was a new meta and we wanted you with us. That was yesterday. I found you in the shower. It was cold and you wouldn’t move,” Cisco closes his eyes as he tries to piece together some sense of the full day he lost. Nothing comes up, he only remembers taking a shower and then blankness. Groaning he climbs back up into his bed somehow still exhausted even after his long sleep.

“Why are you in my bed?” He asks cautiously settling down to get comfortable back in bed he turns to face Barry.

“I couldn’t sleep, I needed to hear your breathing, make sure you were still alive,” Barry’s face darkens as he continues, “you looked dead in there earlier. What happened?” Cisco sighs as a bone deep tiredness settles over his body.

“It happened occasionally when I was a teenager with messed up hormones and a handful of family issues, after a while it seemed to peter off once I started taking medication for it and since I got a solid job with Star Labs and all of you guys, but it started hitting me really hard again after Dante’s death. It’s called depersonalization, it's a type of dissociative disorder,” Cisco’s voice is monotone, reciting facts without emotion. He starts out of his thoughts as he feels Barry’s warm arms wrap around him bringing him back to the real world. He feels a cold wetness on his cheeks. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Sighing he settles down in Barry’s arms, the comfort of another person being there keeping him grounded in the world. He wants to change how he’s laying in his bed but he knows that Barry needs the comfort almost as much as he does.  
“I’m sorry,” Barry mutters into Cisco’s shoulder repressing his tears and squeezing Cisco.

“It’s ok man, I’ve gotten used to it,” Cisco awkwardly pats Barry’s back and settles down to fall asleep. The warm comfort of physical contact with another person relaxes him and he sleeps deeply and peacefully, content with the knowledge that if anything happens Barry can take care of it and leave him to sleep.

\--

A week later when Barry shows up with a bag and flimsy excuses Cisco lets him in and makes sure he knows where everything is before settling into a comforting routine with the speedster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment if you want to, any criticism is greatly appreciated! Have a great day


End file.
